jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson 230/Smoczy Jeżdziec
Ten blog mi sie usunął i nie będę go na razie pisać. Durny komputer a już tyle napisane było naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Postanowiłam go trochę pozmieniać. Smoczy Jeździec ''- Na Berk zabijają smoki'' ''- Czkawka ma Szczerba'' ''- Nikt nie lubi Czkawki'' ''- Czkawka iinni mają po 15 lat i wyglądają jak w jws'' Dobra czas zacząć historię od nowa:) 1 Ucieczka Hej mam na imię Czkawka wiem głupie imię. Na Berk jestem pośmieliskiem, nie mam przyjaciół znaczy mam Szczerbatka- smoka. Wiking przyjaźniący się ze smokiem na wyspie uznaliby mnie za wariata.W sumie już mnie uznali. Spacerowałem przez wioskę gdy natrafiłem na bandę Sączysmarka. - Ooo kogo my tu mamy...- zaśmiał się szyderczo Smark. - Ej ty!- odezwała się Astrid blondynka o niebieskich oczach- Kiedy mój topór będzie gotowy?!- spytała i podniosła za koszulkę lekko do góry. - eeee niedługo go zrobię Astrid- przełknąłem ślinę. Puściła mnie, a ja upadłem na zimną ziemię. - Dobra a teraz spadaj haha- wtrąciła się Szpadka. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, ja skorzystałem z ich nieuwagi i pobiegłem do kuźni. - O cześć Czkawka- powiedział Pyskacz kując jakiś miecz. - Hej Pyskacz- odpowiedziałem cicho. Nie miałem na nic siły więc wyszłem z kuźni i pobiegłem do domu. Nikogo nie było i dobrze. Udałem się na górę, mam już dosyć tego życia , najlepiej bym uciekł i nigdy nie wracał, i tak chyba zrobię... ale narazie położyłem się spać. Śniło mi się coś dziwnego: Siedziałem na smoku nie byle jakim nocnej furii, i do tego na Szczerbatku. W mojej głowie zabrzmiało zdanie ,, Ten, który wytresował nocną furię". Kolejna scena trzymałem w dłoni jakiś płonący miacz, a za mną była hmara smoków, i zdanie,, Ten, który posiada broń jakiej nikt dotąd nie posiada". Ja w jakiejś masce przed wodzem i ludźmi z Berk,, Ten, którego twarzy nikt nie widział, ponieważ maską jest zakryta". Teraz zobaczyłem jakieś trzy dziewczyny, które na mój widok zaczęły piszczeć i uciekać, i kolejne zdanie ,, Kiedyś nieudacznik, teraz człowiek, któremu każdy boi spojżeć się w oczy". Zobaczyłem statki dobijające do brzegu i kolejne zdanie zabrzmiało w mojej głowie: ,, Niedługo do brzegu przybiją statki wroga, i wtedy cały świat będzie potrzebował smoczego jeżdżca, i przejdą najdalsze zakątki świata, by go znależć i prosić o pomoc". Obudziłem się zlany potem i spojrzałem przez okno, był chyba sirodek nocy. Wyszłem z łóżka, po czym udałem się do biórka i na kartce zacząłem zapisywać wszyskie słowa z mojego snu. Był bardzo dziwny i tak bardzo prawdopodobny, że myślę, że to może być przeznaczenie. Nic więcej nie myśląc zacząłem się pakować i bez żadnego listu wyskoczyłem przez okno. Miałem przy sobie hełm, który niedwno zrobiłem. Bobiegłem jak najszybciej w stronę Kruczego Urwiska pod osłoną nocy. Wbiegłem napolanę a przede mną. - Szczerbek wiejemy.- powiedziałem krótko i na temat. Smok spojrzałna mnie dziwnie po czym pokazał łbem na grzbiet. Wsiadłem na przyjaciela i wystartowaliśmy. 2 Wolność! No...może nie do końca Lecieliśmy tak bez celu nagle coś mi się przypomniało. - Dzisiaj miałem dziwaczny sen poczekaj... zacząłem grzebać w torbie, do której zapakowałem: picie jedzonko, nożyk, rysunki i projekty... - No nie! gdzie jest ta kartka?!- Wykrzyknąłem szukając taj kartki. - No nic... Pewnie wypadła jak wyskakiwałem przez okno. I nie myliłem się kartka pozostała na podłodze w moim pokoju. Nagle zaczęliśmy spadać. A jak? Spadaliśmy w sieci prosto na statek Berserków. Upadliśmy z wielkim hukiem. - OOO a kto to?- spytał nie kto inny jak Dagur( Ej ludzie Czkawka ma ten hełm na głowie więc Dagur go nie poznał). - Smoczy Jeźdźiec- odpowiedziałem tej wredocie a co?! Przecież jestem pierwszym wikingiem, który lata na smoku. - Ach ja jestem Dagur Szalony wódz Berserków- powiedział i ukłonił mi się z szyderczy uśmieszkiem. No przecież wiem jak masz na imię pacanie!!! - Od razu widać, że jesteś szalony.- Mina mu zrzędła, a ja się zaśmiałem a ze mną pojedyńcze osoby ze statku. - CISZA!!!!- krzyknął na ludzi od razu zamilkli.- Do lochu z nim!!- krzyknął. Wzięli mnie za ramiona i wsadzili do brudnej celi, a Szczerbatka zabrali gdzie indziej. Muszę się stąd wydostać tylko jak?! Muszę coś wymyślić, przecież nie będę siedział u Dadura w lochah pragnę smakować wolności... Zaraz dobra mam plan... wredny i okrutny plan hyhy, Dagurowi chyba spodnie spadną hahahyhy... ( Kto zgadnie jaki plan ma Czkawka taki wredny i okrutny... hyhy) nikt nie zgadł nawet nikt nie zgadywał.Hmm spodnie spadną hehe to będzie okrytne.!! Na oknie zauwarzyłem kredę podszedłem tam i ją wziąłem zacząłem rysować na kamiennej ścianie, a co rysowałe? portret Dagura jak się wścieka hyhy. Gdy skończyłem malować napisałem na ścianie ,, Od razu widać, że jesteś szalony Powodzenia nie będę tęsknić Smoczy Jeździec" Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i podeszłem do krat, przy których spał strażnik. Wziąłem po cichu klucze i otworzyłem drzwi hehe mam jeszcze jedną niespodziankę... Wziąłem wiadro z wodą stojące przy ścianie i położyłem na uchylonych drzwiach od celi. Jek Dagur je otworzy wiadro spadnie mu prosto na głowę sprytne co nie? Poszłem w głąb korytarza uważając na śpiących strażników usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie spojrzałem do celi i ujrzałem duże, zielone oczy. Tak to był Szczerbatek. Otworzyłem jego celę i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Wkrótce lataliśmy już pośród chmur. - Wiesz Szczerbatek zrobiłem małego psikusa Dagurowi- zaśmiałem się na co Szczerbuś mruknął pytająco. - Namalowałem mu śliczny portret naścienny, kiedy wejdzie do środka spadnie na niego wiadro z wodą.- Nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem. Nie tylko ja się śmiałem Szczerbatek też. Lecieliśmy tak kilka godzin, aż w koncy na choryzącie zamajaczyła jakaś wyspa. - Szczerbatek lądyjemy na tamtej wyspie- powiedziałem i poklepałem swojego przyjaciela po szyi. Szybko wylądowaliśmy na wyskie było tam ciemno i trochę strasznie, ale co tam. Poszliśmy rozejżeć się po wyspie w poszykiwaniu jakiejś jaskini. Chodziliśmu długo, aż wreszcie znaleźliśmu jaskinię w sam raz dla nas obu. Weszliśmy do niej i od razu udaliśmy się spać. 3 Nowy dom No i macie next, może dzisiaj jeszcze coś dodam. Pa zapraszam do komentowania! :) Nastał ranek pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły moją twarz otworzyłem leniwie oczy mordka jeszcze spał wstałem i poszłem się trochę rozejżeć. Wyspa nie była porośnięta bujną roślinnością pokrywał ją ciemny piach, skały i pojedyńcze drzewa. W oddali zauwarzyłem małe jeziorko. Pływało w nim sporo ryb, nagle wylądowałem w wodzie a za czyją sprawką? Oczywiścia za sprawą mojego kochanego smoczka! Perspektywa Dagura Idę sobie przez korytarz do naszego szanownego smoczego jeźdźca i co widzę?! Strażni śpi sobie przy otwartej celi!! coś się we mnie zagotowało. - Zwiał!! krzyknąłem na całe gardło przez co obudziłem wszystkich w lochu i dobrze. Podbiegłem do drzwi celi i szybko je otworzyłem, aż nagle spadło na mnie wiadro z wodą myślałem że wybuchnę. Zdjąłem wiadro z wody i zauważyłem coś na ścianie. Podeszłem tam i wytrzeszczyłem oczy. Był tam mój rysunek gdy się złoszczę a obok podpis. - ,, Od razu widać, że jesteś szalony. Powodzenia nie będę tęsknić Smoczy jeździec"- przeczytałem na głos i zacisnąłem ręce w pięści. - Jeszcze cię dopadnę Smocze jeźdźcu!!!!!! - wydarłem się na całe gardło, a więźniowie aż podskoczyli ze strachu. Jeszcze go dopadnę. Perspektywa Astrid Chodzę sobie po wiosce nigdzie nie ma Czkawki zawsze o tej godzinie biegał po wiosce lub szedł do lasu, a może już jest w lesie? Niewiem idę sobie dalej i widzę moich przyjaciół uśmiechnąłam się sama do siebie i ruszyłam w ich kierunku. - Hej - przywitałam się z uśmiechem. - Hej Astrid- odpowiedziali chórem. Perspektywa Czkawki wynurzyłem się z wody i ujrzałem roześmianego Szczerbatka - Ja ci dam! - krzyknąłem i ochlapałem go wodą zrobił obrażoną minę, a później także wskoczył do wody zaczęliśmy się razem bawić. Po skończonej zabawie i kw ąpieli złowiliśmy trochę ryb oczywiście nie odbyłoby się to bez psikusów Szczerbola. Po skończonym śniadanku urządziliśmy sobie jastinię postanowiliśmy zamieszkać tu na stałe. Szczerbata mordka ma swoje legowisko po prawej stronie jaskini, a ja po lewaj. Swoje łóżko wyłożyłem liśćmi i trawó aby było mi mięććiutko i cieplutko hyhy. Ciekawe jak tam Dagur się miewa pewnie darł się tak, że go chyba Albreht słyszał hyhy. Ciekawe czy faktycznie spadły mu te spodnie ze wściekłości na tę myśl nie wytrzymałem i wybuchłem śmiechem prawie kładłem się na ziemi normalnie. Szczerb patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę. Wkońcu pozbierałem się i ruszyłem do jaskini. - To co Szczerbuś lecimy się rozejrzeć? Odpowiedział mi cichym mruknięciem. Wsiadłem na smoka i już byliśmy w powietrzu gdy nagle... ( Kto odważy się zgadnąć co się stało co?) Nikt nie chciał zgadywać jest mi bardzo przykro:( Nagle zauważyliśmy jakieś deski pływające na wodzie podlecieliśmy w to miejsce i zabaczyliśmy jakąś dziewczynę trzymającej się jednej z desek. Była nie przytomna i wyglądała na wygłodzoną. Szczerbatek wziął delikatnie dziewczynę w łapy i polecieliśmy na jakąś małą wysepkę. Niewiem czy można jej ufać. Położyliśmy ją na jakimśkamieniu i wylądowaliśmy obok niej. Miała brązowe włosy uczesane w warkocza a z nich wystawały pasemka po obu stronach włosów uczesane w trzy małe warkoczyki, a na lewą stronę była zmieciona grzywka sięgająca do górnej wargi. Ubrana była w brązową bluzkę na krótki rękaw, naramienniki, futrzane karwasze, brązowe spodnie, fytrzaną brązową spódniczkę i futrzane, jasnobrązowe buty sięgające do kolan. Cała trzęsła się z zimna, była bardzo chuda. Zdjąłem swoją kamizelkę i okryłem nią dziewczynę. Później razem ze Szczerbatkiem nazbieraliśmy drewna i rozpaliliśmy ognisko a po wykonaniu tej czynności złowiliśmy trochę ryb i zjedliśmy kolację. Zostawiłem trochę dla niej jakby była głodna. Spojżałem na nię już się tak nie trzęsła i nie była już taka mokra jak wcześniej. Więc pozostało nam tylko czekać i aż się obudzi.Po godzinie poruszyła się wraz ze Szczerbatkiem podeszliśmy szybko do niej. Po chwili otwarła swoje niebieskie oczy. Gdy mnie i Szczerbatka zobaczyła przeraziła sie i bardziej okruła się moją kamizelką. - Nie bój się.- powiedziałem do niej spokojnym i miłym głosem- On ci nic nie zrobi.- Wskazałem na smoka i dodałem- Ja też nic ci nie zrobię.- Tym razem wskazałem na siebie i się uśmiechnąłem choć nie było tego widać, bo miałem na głowie hełm. Ona odkryła się lekko i uśmiechnęła się leciutko i niepewnie. Wyciągnąłem rękę w geście pomocy wstania, dziewczyna chwyciła niepewnie moją dłoń i się uśmiechnęła odwzajemniłem uśmiech i pomogłem jej wstać. Do nas podszedł Sczerbatek i spojżał na dziewczynę, ona przestraszyła się i odskoczyła w tył. - Nie bój się go- powiedziałem i delikatnie chwyciłem jej rękę po czym położyłem ją na pysku Nocnej Furii. Smok mruknął z zadowoleniem i popatrzył na dziewczynę przyjaźnie. Ona uśmiechnęła się i podrapała Mordkę za uchem. Nagle usłyszałem burczenie w brzuchu dziewczyny. - Pewnie jesteś głodna?- spytałem na co pokiwała głową na tak. - Choć- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem do ogniska. Usiedliśmy przy ogniu razem. Podałem jej rybę i patyk. Dziewczyna nadziała ją na patyk i zaczęła piec. Po upieceniu zjadła ją ze smakiem i popatrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem. - Jak masz na imię?- spytałem po kilku minutowej ciszy. Zawachałe się ale po chwili odpowiedziała sympatycznie.- - Mam na imię Anges- odpowiedziała- A ty?- spytała patrząc na mnie uważnie. Nie wiedziałem czy mogę jej to powiedziać. - Mogę ci ufać?- spytałem a ona tylko pokiwała głową energicznie i szczerze się uśmiechnęła. - Czkawka, możesz się śmiać- odpowiedziałem po czym spuściłem głowę w dół. - Nie potrafię śmiać się z innej osoby- odpowiedziałe a ja popatrzyłem na nię wsrokiem żeby coś o sobie opowiedziała. - No bo ja na swojej wyspie byłam wyśmiewana, ponieważ nie potrafiłam zabić smoka i dlatego uciekłam, ale rozszalała się burza i jestem tutaj.- Dokończyła i wbiła wzrok w ogień. - Ja miałem tak samo- powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej a ona do mnie. I co podoba się next? Piszcie szczere komentarze, a co do Hiccstrid... sami zobaczycie Cześć :)) - Co to za smok?- spytała nagle. - To Szczerbatek z gatunku Nocnej Furii. Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na smoka uważnie. - Myślałam że Nocne Furie wygądają inaczej.- powiedziała spoglądając na mnie- Widziałam innego smoka... - Innego?- spytałem - Tak to też była Nocna Furia tylko wyglądała inaczej też była czarna, ale miała wydłużony pysk, takie same łapy na lotkach były kolce no i na głowie 7 kolców no i niebieskie imniejsze oczy oraz jedna para skrzydeł- opowiedziała- widziałam ją w lesie. - Widziałaś czym strzela?- spytałem. - Tak strzela jakby ogniem połączonym z piorunami. - Więc skoro to nie była Nocna furia to trzeba nadać temu smoku jakąś nazwę. - A może... Ognista burza!- niewiem jak to się stało ale oboje wymyśleliśmy tę samą nazwę i do tego jednocześnie ją powiedzieliśmy. Zaśmialiśmy się. - Super to mamy nowy gatunek smoka- powiedziałem uradowany. Dziewczyna ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. - Choć pójdziemy do mojego domu- zaproponowałem po czym wraz z Anges wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i pognaliśmy na naszą wyspę... na Wyspę Nocy. Wieczorem usiadłem na jakimś kamieniu i patrzyłem w księżyc. Anges i Mordka zasnęli. - Jeszcze kiedyś wrócę na Berk i wtedy wszyscy pożałujecie- powiedziałem przez zaciśnięte zęby i poszłem do jaskini po chwili zasnąłem. 4 Dziwne słowa ''Uwaga Konkurs!! Konkurs polega na narysowaniu Ognistej Burzy, więc radzę dokładnie przeczytać opis. Zwycięzca zostanie nagrodzony nextem, a jego praca zostanie umieszczona na tym blogu i porównana do prawdziwego wyglądu smoka. Na wasze prace czekam do końca października. Do zobaczenia :)) Mam nadzieję że ktoś weźmie udział w konkursie. Perspektywa Stoicka Już od dłuższego czasu nie widać Czkawki, niewiem może siedzi w pokoju i wymyka się niezauwarzony do lasu. Właśnie wracam do domu gdy do niego weszłem poszedłem do pokoju Czkawki. Łużko było niepościelone co było dziwne Na biurku leżały porozrzucane rysunki i projekty Czkawki. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie pokojowi i po chwili przy oknie zauwarzyłem jakąś kartkę. Podeszłem tam, wziąłem ją i przeczytałem jej zawartość i trochę się przestraszyłem. Wybiegłem z domu i zacząłem biec w stronę domku Gothi za mną jeszcze polecieli Pyskacz i banda Sączysmarka. Dostałem się do staruszki i stanąłem przed nią zdyszany. Pyskacz i inni patrzyli sie na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Podałem Gothi kartkę. - Wiesz o co tu chodzi?- spytałem ona tylko pokręciła głową na nie. Potem wrzuciła kartką do ognia. Po chwili ogień zrobił się większy i bardziej czerwony. Wszyscy cofnęliśmy się patrząc na to z przerażeniem. Z płomieni zaczęły ukłagdać się jakieś wzory powstał z nich jakiś smok i jeździec w dziwnym kombinezonie i masce. Po chwili smok zaryczał a tajemniczy człowiek podniósł jakiś płonący miecz. Potem dało się słyszeć słowa ,,Jeszcze ''kiedyś wrócę na Berk i wtedy wszyscy pożałujecie" ''Po tych słowach smok wzbił się w powietrze rozdmuchując ogień. Gothi zaczęła coś bazgrać Pyskacz podszedł tam szybko i zaczął czytać coraz bardziej rozszerzając oczy. Spojrzał po tym na mnie z otwartymi oczami. - Stoick...- wyszeptał - Co Pyskacz co się dzieje- zacząłem sie co raz bardziej niecierpliwić. - Gothi mówi że ten obraz może mieć związek z losem naszej wyspy- wydukał. Wszyscy się pszestraszyli, banda Smarka powoli się wycofała i biegli już do swoich domów. - I co teraz będzię?- spytał Pyskacz - Niewiem... teraz należy być gotowym do walki i czekać aż ten... ktoś się tu pojawi- powiedziałem stanowczym głosem. - Powiedziać o tym innym?- znowu pytanie zadane przez mojego przyjaciela. - Nie.- odpowiedziałem - A wiesz może gdzie Czkawka?- spytał a mnie zamurowało. Co mam mu odpowiedzieć? - Niewiem Pyskacz nie było go w pokoju może uciekł albo w lesie pożarły go smoki!- krzyknąłem. Jednonogi cofnął się i bobladł. Odwróciłem się i pomaszerowałem do domu. Perspektywa Astrid Ten obraz był przerażający,ten smok nie był ogromny ale wyglądał na bardzo niebezpiecznego i jeszcze ten jeżdziec... wyglądał na silnego i odważnego i te słowa nigdy przecież tego gościa nie było na wyspie, a może kiedyś był tylko dawno temu może kiedy jeszcze nie było mnie na świecie... i dlatego mówił że jeszcze tu wróci. Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi. Weszłam do domu i od razu pobiegłam do pokoju. Robiło się późno więc położyłam się do łużka i zasnęłam śniło mi się coś naprawdę dziwnego: ''Jeździec to ten z tego obrazu rozwala statki Dagura Szalonego i ratuje małe dziecko przed śmiercię(scena się zmienia) Jeździec krzyczy coś do Stoicka a potem odlatuje(i znowu zmiana) Stoick powala go na ziemię i próbuje wbić miecz w jego serce. Obudziłam się niewiedziałam co to był za sen to było straszne! Niewiem dlaczabo ale zaczynam się bać, że ten jeździec zaatakuje naszą wyspę, ale ten sen jakby przedstawiał go od dobrych stron i złych. Nie będę już o tym myśleć. Położyłam się spowrotem i spokojnie przespałam całą noc. Perspektywa Anges Obudziłam się w jaskini Czkawki- mojego jedynego przyjaciela, rozejrzałam się było pusto. Zmarszczyłam brwi, szybko wyskoczyłam z ,,łóżka" i pobiegłam na dwór i zobaczyłam jak Szczerbatek wrzycił Czkawkę do jeziora a potem sam tam wskoczył. Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać i podeszłam tam. Smok i wiking przestali się na chwilę bawić i spojrzeli w moją stronę. - Z czego się śmiejesz?- spytał Czkawka - Z ciebie! Nie umiesz nawet łowić ryb??- zaczęłam śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. On uśmiechnął się złoślibie i szepnął coś Szczerbatkowi na ucho, smok podciął mi nogi przez cowylądowałam w wodzie. Teraz oni się śmiali i tak właśnie zaczęliśmy bawić się w wodzie.Po skończonej zabawie wyszliśmy z wody śmiejąc się na całe gardło, to uczuie jest nie do opisania... przyjaźń, nigdy nie myślałam że spotkam kogoś takiego, kogoś kto żył tak samo jak ja, nieszczęśliwie. Wreszcie mogłam poczuć jak to jest być wolnym. - Anges jesteś głodna?- spytał mnie towarzysz. - Nie nie- odpowiedziałam głaskając mordkę po płaskiej głowie. - No to może poszukamy ci smoka?- spytał. Popatrzyłam na niego uwarznie. - Super! Lecimy!- krzyknęłam i wskoczyłam na Szczerbatka. On uśmiechnął się założył swój hełm i wystartowaliśmy. Ahoj!! Zdobyłam swoją wenę! Oszołomostrach Drago mi ją zabrał i to on miał wene na swojego bloga pt,,Drago to głupek" (XD) A jak ją zdobyłam? To proste wrzuciłam węgorza do śniadania Oszłoma XD A więc skoro odzyskałam wene to zapraszam na ciąg dalszy :)) Lecieliśmy na smoczą wyspę byliśmy już niedaleko. Na nasze nieszczęście rospętała się burza. - Czkawka! Wracajmy!- Krzyknęła Anges trzymając się mnie mocno. Posłuchałem jej zawróciliśmy, wiatr popchnął nas do przodu. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na wyspie. Wpadliśmy z wielkim hukiem do jaskini ja wylądowałem na podłodze, Anges na półce skalnej Szczerbatka, a Szczerbatek na mnie XD. Nie mogłem oddychać. - Szczerbek zleź ze mnie!!- krzyknąłem i próbowałem zepchnąć ciężkie cielsko mojego przyjaciela. Wczoraj sie zastanawiałem co sie dzieje na mojej wyspie. E tam co mnie to obchodzi mam teraz dom przyjaciół i wolność, no i nie pozwolę by ktoś mi to odebrał. Perspektywa Astrid Na wyspie rozpętałą sie burza, silna burza. W mojej głowie zabrzmiało nagle zdanie,,'' Jeszcze kiegyś wrócę na Berk i wtedy wszyscy pożałujecie" Zdanie powtarzało sie. Po chwili zrobiło mi się słabo i upadłam na ziemię. Obudziłam się w swoim pokoju, na głowie miałam zimny okład. Dlaczego ciągle słuszę w głowie to zdanie? Burza nie ustała a z nię przyleciały smoki ! Dużo smoków. Niewiadomo dlaczego ale przez chwile na tle błyskawic i chmar smoków zobaczylam tego smoka i jeźdźca, wyglądał jakby to on prowadził tę smoczą armię. Obraz przeciął czerwony piorun uderzający o ziemię. Przestraszyłam się wyskoczyłam szybko z łużka i spojrzałam za okno. Na niebie, gdy ktoś dobrze się przyjżał szybko przemieszczaqł się czarny cień. Na niebie pojawiały się kolejne błyskawice. To coś zaczęło lecieć w stronę mojego domu, zaraz to był smok już szykował się do strzału ale... 'Przepraszam że takie krótkie ale tak jakoś wyszło. Wiecie chciałam dać wam zagatkę... A więc kto zgadnie co się stało i jaki smok zaatakował Berk?' 'Wszyscy brawa dla Użytkownik Wikii 13 z okazji urodzin i za odgadnięcie jaki smok zaatakował wyspę! Przepraszam cię że prezencik się spóźnił ale nie mogłam zdobyć komputera:( A teraz wszystkiego najleprzego i zapraszam na ciąg dalszy!' Ale jakby ktoś nim sterował, bo smok gwałyownie przekręcił głowę i strzelił jakby... ogniem z piorunem w stronę wodza. Pocisk wysadził trzy domy i zabił jednego z wikingów. Stoick pożądnie się zezłościł, strzelił w smoka strzałą, która zrobiła ranę na łuku brwiowym i powiece potwora, Nie mógł patrzeć na jedno oko przez co stracił równowagę i ryczał boleśnie. Czarny nieznany gad zarył przy lądowaniu w ziemię. Wszyscy wikingowie rzucili się na smoka i zaczęli go związywać, Śledzik patrzył na pięknego i strasznego smoka a potem zaczął go rysować. Tajemniczy skrzydlaty gad został związany bardzo mocno. Szarpał się i ryczał. Szybko wyskoczyłam z domu i patrzyłam na smoka. - Stoick co to jest?- krzyknął Pyskacz. - Niewiem nigdy tego smoka nie widziałem- odpowiedział wódz. Smok zaczął rozrywać liny i strzelać gdzie popadnie. Rozerwał liny i spojrzał swoimi niebieskimi i groźnymi oczyma wściekle na Stoicka, rana na oku ciągle krwawiła. Szybko odwrócił się i wzniósł w powietrze. Wszysy wikingowie odwrócili się w stronę leżocego wikinga ze smutnymi minami. Spuścili głowy. Zmarłym był Ikar '(nie komentuj). 'Jeszcze dziś odbył się jego pogrzeb, wszyscy byli smutni. - Pomszczę cię Ikarze. Zabiję tę bestię- powiedział wódz poważnym tonem. Każdy poszedł do swoich domów. Perspektywa Czkawki Burza się skończyła. Ja Anges i Szczerbatek wyszliśmy na dwór i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tym jakiego smoka chciałaby mieć Anges. - Chciałabym mieć Rozorwhipa albo Śmiertnika Zębacza albo Zmiennoskrzydłego, a najbardziej chciałabym mieć Ognistą Burzę.- powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie - Śmiertnika bez problemów mogę ci wytresować, ale z Rozorwhipem i Zmiennoskrzydłym będzie mały problem nie mówiąc już o Ognistej Burzy, nawet nie wiemy gdzie jej szukać- powiedziałem i spojrzałem na dziewczynę. 'Ognista Burza. Nikt nie wziął udziału w konkursie i jest mi bardzo przykro:( Poniżej macie obrazek smoka. Możecie się śmiać bo mi nie wyszło.thumb|400px|Ognista Burza Nie wyszła mi :( Uwaga!!! Jest mi bardzo przykro ale zawieszam opowiadanie, obiecuję że wrócę ale nie wiem kiedy. Naprawdę jest mi bardzo przykro :(''' Kategoria:Zawieszone